rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Geschenke (Kapitel)
"Geschenke" ist das vierte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene hat den Morgen mit Gawyn verbracht und sitzt später mit den Lehrlingen der Weisen Frauen zusammen. Als sie erfährt, dass eine Gruppe der Gesandtschaft sich mit Rand treffen will, läuft sie schnell in den Palast. Er verbirgt sie mit einem Gewebe, so dass sie dem Treffen beiwohnen kann. Rand benimmt sich sehr anmaßend den Aes Sedai gegenüber und vertröstet sie auf später. Egwene versucht ihn danach, vor den Aes Sedai zu warnen, doch er hört nicht wirklich auf sie. Nesune hat die Anwesenheit einer Machtlenkerin bemerkt. Die drei Aes Sedai vermuten, dass es Moiraine sein könnte, oder aber auch eine Weise Frau. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Egwene kehrt zu den Zelten zurück. Sie ist überglücklich. Sie und Gawyn haben sich an diesem Morgen wieder im Der Große Mann getroffen, um sich zu unterhalten und zu küssen. Als sie merkt, dass sie albern grinst, sieht sie sich schnell um, ob jemand sie beobachtet, doch es ist niemand in der Nähe. Sie muss sich beherrschen, um seine Umarmungen zu vergessen. Sie erinnert sich, wie er am Morgen in der Stadt plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht war und sie leise gebeten hatte, ihm zu der Schenke zu folgen. Er hatte die Kapuze seines Umhangs über sein Gesicht gezogen. Egwene hatte ihn gefragt, warum er glauben würde, dass sie einfach mit ihm in eine Schenke ginge, denn eigentlich hatten sie spazieren gehen wollen. Aber er antwortete ihr leise, dass die Aes Sedai der Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg eine Machtlenkerin suchen würden. Sie hatten ihm nicht viel erzählt, aber es brachte ihn dazu, mit Egwene lieber wieder in die Schenke zu gehen. Egwene denkt noch einmal über das Gespräch nach, das sie daraufhin mit ihm geführt hatte. Viel mehr hatte er nicht gewusst, aber er war sehr besorgt gewesen und hatte sie gebeten, vorsichtig zu sein. Gleichzeitig hatte er sie davon überzeugen wollen, irgendwie in die Weiße Burg zurückzukehren oder sich mit den Aes Sedai der Gesandtschaft auszusöhnen. Egwene kann ihm deshalb einfach nicht böse sein. Egwene denkt darüber nach, dass sie sich immer noch nicht entschieden hat, ob sie ihn nun über die Gesandtschaft ausfragen soll oder nicht. Informationen würden ihr natürlich helfen, aber sie hat sich auch geschworen, es nicht zu tun. Sie nimmt sich aber vor, vorsichtiger zu sein, denn obwohl ein Burgspion sie nicht in ihrer Verkleidung als Aiel erkennt, ist es durchaus möglich, dass man ihren Namen schon gehört hat und sie an die Gesandtschaft verrät. Sie erreicht die Zelte und aus einem ruft ihr Surandha zu, die Weisen Frauen hätten all ihren Lehrlingen heute frei gegeben. Egwene setzt sich zu ihnen und fragt, warum sich alle Weisen Frauen heute treffen. Sie kann sich nicht davon abhalten, weiter über Gawyn nachzudenken und die Gefahr, sich in die Stadt zu begeben. Sie war nach dem Treffen noch einmal zu Lady Arilyns Palast gegangen, in dem noch immer die Macht gelenkt wurde, doch sie hatte sich schnell entfernt, weil sie das Gefühl nicht loswerden konnte, eine Aes Sedai könnte gleich hinter ihr auftauchen. Surandha erklärt, die Weisen Frauen würden sich wegen der Gesandtschaft treffen. Egwene sagt, sie sollten Sorilea hinschicken, um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, da diese sogar eine Aes Sedai aufrütteln könnte. Surandha lacht, aber Estair ist empört. Sie sagt, sie glaube, dass es um Rand geht. Egwene wundert sich wie so oft, warum die humorvolle Surandha der Lehrling der ernsten und strengen Sorilea ist, während die nach Regeln lechzende Estair der Lehrling der freundlichen und herzlichen Aeron ist. Dies liegt vermutlich daran, dass die Weisen Frauen Surandha ein wenig mehr Ernsthaftigkeit beibringen wollen, während Estair lockerer werden soll. Egwene fragt abwesend, warum sie das denkt. Sie überlegt sich, dass sie sich weiterhin mit Gawyn treffen will. Aber um den Weisen Frauen keinen Vorwand zu liefern, sie nicht nach Tel'aran'rhiod zu lassen, will sie sich vorbildlich und unauffällig verhalten. Surandha fragt, ob sie es nicht gehört hätte, doch Egwene kann sich auch darauf nicht gleich konzentrieren. Sie will in sieben Nächten beim Treffen der Aes Sedai mit den Weisen Frauen dabei sein und in zwei oder drei Tagen damit beginnen, wieder mit Elayne oder Nynaeve in deren Träumen zu sprechen. Sie hat das bisher nur einmal getan und ist unsicher deswegen, da sie schon einen Alptraum deswegen hatte. Darin waren Elayne und Nynaeve ständig gestolpert und hatten etwas umgestoßen oder fallen gelassen. Egwene weiß nicht, was das bedeuten soll, doch sie ist sicher, dass es wichtig ist. Sie überlegt, ob sie nicht vielleicht besser bis zu ihrem nächsten richtigen Treffen waren soll. Siehe auch: Egwenes Träume : Jedes Mal, wenn eine von ihnen etwas sagte, stolperten sie und fielen auf ihre Gesichter oder ließen einen Becher oder einen Teller fallen oder rissen eine Vase herunter, immer etwas, was durch den Aufprall zerschmetterte. Estair sagt, Rand sei nach Cairhien zurückgekehrt und würde sich am Nachmittag mit der Gesandtschaft treffen. Egwene vergisst alles, was sie gerade gedacht hat. Sie findet es ungewöhnlich, dass Rand so schnell zurück ist und fragt sich, warum. Sie merkt, dass sie ihren letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hat, als Estair fragt, wie er was mache. Egwene erwidert, dass er sie so leicht unruhig machen kann. Surandha erwidert, dass er eben ein Mann sei, und Estair präzisiert, er sei der Car'a'carn. Egwene denkt, sie wäre nicht überrascht, Estair mit einem Stirnband der Siswai'aman zu sehen. Surandha sagt Estair, sie könne niemals mit einem Clan- oder Septimenhäuptling umgehen, wenn sie nicht einsehe, dass ein Mann eben immer nur ein Mann bleibt, aber Estair beharrt darauf, dass Rand etwas besonderes ist. Eine Frau namens Mera sagt, man müsse mit jedem Mann, egal was er ist, immer so umgehen, als wäre er ein Ehemann, und eine andere namens Baerin erklärt, dass man damit leicht eine Dachherrin dazu bringen könnte, den Fehdehandschuh zu werfen. Alle Frauen sind sich einig, dass auch der Car'a'carn nur ein Mann ist, und Estair wird überstimmt. Sie diskutieren, ob es besser wäre, sich einem Häuptling direkt oder über seine Dachherrin zu nähern, doch Egwene hört gar nicht mehr wirklich zu. Sie hofft, dass Rand nichts dummes tut, denn er hatte Elaidas Brief angezweifelt, aber er glaubte Alviarins Brief und damit, dass es in der Burg Freunde und Gefolgsleute gab. Egwene glaubt nicht daran, denn trotz der Drei Eide ist sie sicher, dass Elaida und Alviarin sich das schmeichlerische Gerede in diesem zweiten Brief nur ausgedacht haben, um ihn in ihre Fänge zu bekommen. Seufzend erklärt sie schließlich, dass sie gehen muss, da ihr noch etwas eingefallen ist. Surandha und Estair wollen mit ihr gehen, doch Egwene kann sie überzeugen, zu bleiben. Sie geht zurück in die Stadt und versucht möglichst normal auszusehen. Siehe auch: Rands Ta'veren * Zwei Frauen wollen einander aus dem Weg gehen, doch sie treten immer wieder im Einklang in die gleiche Richtung und entschuldigen sich jedes mal errötender. Zwei Frauen, die es nicht schaffen, einander aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil sie immer wieder in die gleiche Richtung ausweichen, erinnern sie daran, dass Rands Ta'veren-Einfluss jetzt wieder über der Stadt liegt. Das könnte auch dazu führen, dass sie allen sechs Aes Sedai der Gesandtschaft gleichzeitig über den Weg laufen könnte, was sie nicht ruhiger macht. Sie läuft schneller und da die Menschen sie für eine Aiel halten, macht man ihr bereitwillig Platz, so dass sie schnell in den Palast gelangt und ihn durch einen Seiteneingang betritt. Sie fragt einen Diener, wo Rand ist und befielt ihm, sie zu ihm zu bringen. Zwei Aiel warten vor Rands Tür, ein Krieger und eine Tochter des Speers. Der Krieger, der Maric heißt, erhebt sich bei Egwenes Ankunft, doch Somara erklärt ihm, sie sei ein Lehrling der Weisen Frauen und sei vermutlich mit einer wichtigen Nachricht für Rand geschickt worden. * Somara: Tochter des Speers. Redet über Rand mit dem übertriebenen Stolz einer Mutter für einen zu abenteuerlustigen zehnjährigen Jungen. Egwene sagt, dass sie tatsächlich eine wichtige Nachricht hat, fragt ob Rand allein ist und ob die Aes Sedai schon da waren. Somara sagt, sie würden erst später kommen und bittet Egwene, Rand zu warnen, da er eigensinnig ist. Egwene verspricht, das zu tun und bittet die Tochter des Speers, den Aes Sedai nicht zu verraten, dass sie in Cairhien ist, da sie sich nicht verstehen können. Somara verspricht, es geheim zu halten. Egwene betritt Rands Räume ohne Ankündigung, doch diesmal überrascht sie ihn nicht in einer peinlichen Situation, wie es schon manchmal vorgekommen ist. Er bemerkt sie nicht gleich, da er nachdenklich auf dem Thron sitzt und ins Leere starrt. Sie erklärt laut, Somara hätte gesagt, er solle sich die Ohren waschen und rand dreht sich überrascht zu ihr. Er lächelt, als er sie sieht und führt sie zu einem Spiegel, wo Egwene erkennt, dass sie vollkommen schmutzig ist vom Staub vor der Stadt. Er sagt, er würde Wasser bringen lassen, damit sie sich waschen kann. Egwene sagt, es sei nicht nötig und versucht sich mit ihrem Taschentuch zu säubern. Dabei fragt sie, ob sie ihn vor den Aes Sedai warnen muss. Rand erklärt, er habe befohlen, dass nicht mehr als drei Aes Sedai kommen dürfen und erklärt nach kurzem Nachdenken, dass er sicher ist, dass er mit drei fertig werden kann. Scherzhaft fügt er hinzu, jedenfalls dann, wenn nicht eine von ihnen eine verkleidete Verlorene ist. Egwene erklärt, er solle das ernst nehmen, denn sie sind eben Aes Sedai und er müsse davon ausgehen, dass sie versuchen werden, ihn an der Leine zu führen. Egwene gibt den Versuch auf, ihr Gesicht sauber zu wischen, und sieht Rand an. Sie sagt eindringlich, dass er wissen müsse, dass man Elaida nicht trauen kann. Rand erwidert, dass er keiner Aes Sedai traut. Sie würden ihn benutzen wollen und er sie. Sein kalter, harter Blick bestätigt ihre Ansicht, dass er niemals in die Nähe der Aes Sedai aus Salidar kommen durfte. Egwene überlegt, ob sie vielleicht dafür sorgen kann, dass Rand sich so sehr mit der Gesandtschaft der Burg streitet, dass diese unverrichteter Dinge zur Burg zurückkehren müssen. Deshalb erklärt sie ihm, dass er ehrerbietig mit den Aes Sedai umgehen muss, da selbst ein König das tun sollte, und sagt, sie wären von den pompösen Zeichen seiner Macht genauso wenig beeindruckt wie sie selbst. Sie rät ihm, bescheiden und höflich zu sein, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung erklärt er tatsächlich, er würde das tun, obwohl er sich sonst immer geweigert hätte auf sie zu hören. Eigentlich ärgert es sie normalerweise, wenn jemand zu Aes Sedai unhöflich ist, doch jetzt will sie, dass Rand das tut, denn sie möchte nicht, dass er Elaida ins Netz geht. Rand fragt, ob sie noch einen anderen Grund hatte, ihn zu besuchen. Egwene weiß von Gawyn, dass sich eine Herrin der Wogen des Meervolkes auf einem Schiff vor Cairhien befindet. Er hatte erzählt, dass Erian das Schiff betreten wollte und abgewiesen worden war. Die Herrin der Wogen will Rand sprechen und scheint schon ungeduldig zu werden. Rand scheint amüsiert zu sein und sagt, das Meervolk sei gerade überall. Er erklärt, Berelain habe ihm das schon berichtet, aber er will die Frau warten lassen, da er erst einmal genug hat von zornigen Frauen. * Harine din Togara Zwei Winde: Herrin der Wogen. Ihr Schiff ist die Gischt. Sie wartet in Cairhien auf eine Audienz mit dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen Ironisch erwidert Egwene, sie könne gar nicht verstehen warum, da er ja so eine gewinnende Art hätte und wünscht sich sofort, sie könnte das zurücknehmen. Doch Rand geht gar nicht darauf ein. Er fragt, ob sie inzwischen so sehr eine Aiel geworden ist, dass sie Berelain zu einem Kampf herausfordern würde, da sie sie schließlich nicht mag. Er sagt, sie sei wegen etwas besorgt, hatte ihm aber nicht sagen wollen weshalb. Egwene erwidert, dass sie kaum mit Berelain gesprochen hat, seit sie Tear verlassen haben, aber Somara meldet die Ankunft der Aes Sedai, was das Gespräch unterbricht. Ärgerlich vermutet Rand, dass sie ihn unvorbereitet antreffen wollen, da sie erst später kommen sollten. Er sagt, sie müssten noch lernen, wer die Regeln aufstellt. Egwene überlegt fieberhaft, was sie als nächstes tun kann, da sie nicht will, dass die Aes Sedai sie sehen und vielleicht später gefangen nehmen, sobald sie den Palast verlässt. Sie fragt Rand, ob es noch einen anderen Ausgang gibt oder ob sie sich irgendwo verstecken kann. Aber er hört ihr gar nicht zu und scheint mit jemandem zu sprechen, der nicht da ist. Er sagt, diese Person sei wirklich da und es wäre ein zu großer Zufall, wenn die Person gerade jetzt von etwas bestimmtem sprechen würde. Egwene wird schlecht und sie fragt sich, ob er plötzlich wirklich verrückt geworden ist. Sie merkt, dass sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt hat und fragt, ob es ihm gut geht. Rand sieht sie misstrauisch an, als er sich ihrer wieder bewusst wird. Er weicht zurück, dann zieht er sie plötzlich in eine Ecke des Raumes und befielt ihr, genau dort zu bleiben. Egwene fragt, was er tut, doch er beachtet sie nicht und erklärt, etwas würde Wellen schlagen und er müsste es am Boden befestigen, damit sie nicht aufspringen kann. Somara sieht fassungslos aus. Egwene wird klar, dass er gerade Saidin benutzt und sie muss sich anstrengen, um ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, als sie fragt, was er getan hat. Er sagt, sie solle in den Spiegel sehen und sie erkennt überrascht, dass sie unsichtbar ist. Rand erklärt, sie solle sehen, wie ehrerbietig er sein kann und außerdem möchte er, dass sie ihm berichtet, falls ihr etwas auffällt, das ihm entgeht. Dann geht er zu dem Thron auf dem Podest und befielt, die Gesandtschaft hereinkommen zu lassen. Unbehaglich wartet Egwene und versucht nicht daran zu denken, wie nah das verdorbene Saidin ihr ist. * Coiren: rundlich, stattlich * Nesune: vogelähnliche Augen * Galina Casban: rabenschwarzes Haar, hübsch, rundgesichtig, praller, fordernder Mund. Kalte Gelassenheit, um ihre Verachtung Rand gegenüber zu verbergen Drei Aes Sedai betreten den Raum - Coiren, Nesune und eine ihr unbekannte -, und Egwene muss sich zusammenreißen, um sich nicht zu bewegen, denn sie hat Angst, dass das Gewebe aus Saidin dann verschwindet. Hinter den Aes Sedai kommen zwölf junge Frauen, die angestrengt zwei große Kisten hereintragen. Rand ist aufgestanden und Egwene sieht das Leuchten von Saidar um die drei Aes Sedai, die sich miteinander verbunden haben. Rand betrachtet die Gesichter der Dienerinnen eingehend und Egwene wird klar, dass er sich versichern will, dass keine die alterslosen Gesichtszüge einer Aes Sedai hat. Egwene weiß, dass einige der Frauen jung genug sind, um vielleicht erst seit kurzem Aes Sedai zu sein. Sie kann das Talent bei keiner spüren außer den Aes Sedai, doch sie hält Rand für einen Narren, wenn er glaubt, es nur durchs Ansehen zu erkennen. Rand sagt einer der Dienerinnen, sie solle keine Angst haben, doch sie fällt beinahe in Ohnmacht vor Furcht. Er geht zu seinem Thron zurück und sagt den Aes Sedai, sie dürften in seiner Gegenwart nicht die Macht lenken. Nesune sieht nachdenklich aus, die anderen Aes Sedai behalten ihre Gesichtsausdrücke bei. Nach einem Moment wiederholt Rand seine Forderung schärfer und schließlich gehorchen sie. Zufrieden kommentiert er auch das. Dann sagt er, sie sollten von vorn beginnen und er würde die Frauen als ehrenwerte Gäste betrachten, die gerade erst eingetreten sind. Egwene sieht an den fassungslosen Gesichtern, dass den Aes Sedai klar wird, dass Rand nicht nur vermutete, sondern wusste, dass sie die Macht gelenkt haben. Nur Nesune sieht aus, als hätte sie eine Vermutung bestätigt bekommen. Coiren beherrscht sich sichtlich mühsam und stellt sich vor, danach folgen die Vorstellungen der anderen beiden Aes Sedai. Egwene erkennt, dass die ihr bisher unbekannte Frau in einem grünen Seidenkleid Galina Casban ist. Egwene glaubt nicht, dass sie eine Grüne ist, obwohl sie sich so kleidet. Die Aes Sedai nennen ihre vollen Titel, doch Rand stellt sich nur mit seinem Namen vor. Gerade dass er sich nicht den Wiedergeborenen Drachen nennt, scheint diese Tatsache sehr laut herauszustellen. Coiren atmet tief durch und überbringt Rand als dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen die Einladung der Amyrlin Elaida, zur Weißen Burg eskortiert zu werden und dazu den Inhalt der Truhen als Geschenk. Die Dienerinnen öffnen die beiden Truhen und enthüllen einen Schatz an Goldmünzen, Schmuck und Edelsteinen. Rand lächelt bei dem Anblick, und Egwene sieht, dass Coiren zufrieden und Galina verächtlich aussehen. Nesune hält sie für die wirkliche Gefahr. Plötzlich schlagen die Deckel von allein zu und die Dienerinnen springen erschrocken zurück. Egwene hofft, dass Rand es nicht übertreibt, denn sie will natürlich, dass er sich hochmütig und anmaßend benimmt, aber nur soweit, um die Aes Sedai aufmerksam zu halten. Dann wird ihr klar, dass er nie vorhatte, auf ihren Rat zu hören und sie hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Rand wirkt entspannt und lächelt breit. Fast gierig erklärt er, dass er so viel Gold immer gebrauchen könnte. Coiren erwidert sein Lächeln äußerst zufrieden und erwidert, der Amyrlin-Sitz sei sehr großzügig. Sie will darüber sprechen, was passiert, wenn er die Weiße Burg erreicht hat, doch Rand unterbricht sie. Er sagt, er freue sich auf den Tag, an dem er dort eintrifft, doch es würde noch eine Weile dauern, da er noch Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen hat. Coiren wirkt verärgert, bleibt jedoch freundlich. Sie erklärt, sie hätten keine Einwände, noch einige Tage zu rasten und bietet ihm Galina oder Nesune als Beraterin an, da sie von Moiraines Tod gehört hätten. Rand mustert die beiden Aes Sedai nachdenklich, er scheint auf etwas zu hören, das nur er verstehen kann. Dann erklärt er schließlich, er wolle das nicht, da es nicht sicher ist, weil die Aes Sedai vielleicht angegriffen werden könnten. Als Coiren etwas einwenden will, sagt er, es sei besser, wenn sie sich mindestens eine Meile weit von ihm entfernt aufhalten würden und nicht mehr in den Palast kommen. Er will ihnen mitteilen, wenn er bereit ist, sie zu begleiten. Ohne ihnen noch die Möglichkeit zum sprechen zu gehen steht er auf, so dass sie zu ihm hinaufsehen müssen. Er sagt, sie sollen jetzt zu ihrem Quartier zurückkehren, denn je schneller er seine Angelegenheiten regeln könnte, desto eher wäre er in der Lage, sie zu begleiten. Den Aes Sedai bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als verärgert zu knicksen. Als sie gehen wollen, fragt Rand fast beiläufig, wie es Alviarin geht. Galina spricht zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung und sagt, es ginge der Behüterin der Chronik gut. Coiren scheint noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch die Aes Sedai können nur noch gehen. Als sie fort sind, springt Egwene sofort auf und geht zu Rand, erst spät wird ihr klar, dass sie einfach durch sein Gewebe hindurch marschiert ist. Sie fragt ihn, was er vor hat. Nachdenklich erwidert er, dass er sicher sei, dass Galina eine von Alviarins Freundinnen ist. Egwene widerspricht, da Galina ihrer Überzeugung nach eine Rote ist, egal wie sie sich kleidet, und Alviarin eine Weiße. Rand fragt, ob sie darauf kommt, weil Galina ihn offensichtlich nicht mag und Angst vor ihm zu haben scheint. Er fragt, ob sie einer Frau ihre Ajah am Gesicht ansehen kann und als Egwene etwas sagen will, fährt er fort und sagt, selbst die Roten würden ihm irgendwann folgen, da auch sie die Prophezeiungen kennen. * Die makellose Burg zerbricht und beugt sich dem vergessenen Zeichen. ** Die Weiße Burg ist gespalten. Nach der Schlacht bei den Brunnen von Dumai schwören die gefangenen Aes Sedai unter dem Banner mit dem uralten Symbol der Aes Sedai dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen Gefolgschaft. Egwene flucht ärgerlich und sagt, er könne nicht wirklich daran denken, sie zu begleiten. Er antwortet lächelnd, dass sie es ihm geraten habe, so zu handeln. Egwene ist empört, dass Rand die ganze Zeit wusste, welches Verhalten sie von ihm eigentlich erhofft hat und es ihr auch noch so offen ins Gesicht sagt. Sie will ihn erneut vor Elaida warnen. Rand unterbricht sie und sagt, sie müssten nun überlegen, wie sie Egwene unerkannt zu den Zelten zurückbringen und lässt sie nicht weitersprechen. Er schlägt vor, dass zwei Töchter des Speers sie in einem Wäschekorb dort hin tragen. Egwene ist klar, dass er sie loswerden will und sie sagt ergeben, dass sie auch allein gehen kann. Sie sagt, wenn er ihr sagen würde, wie er so leicht von Caemlyn nach Cairhien gelangt, kann sie vielleicht herausfinden, wie es geht und es selbst anwenden. Rand beschreibt mit Hilfe ihres Schals, wie er das Muster gebeugt und von dem einen Ort zu dem anderen eine Öffnung gebohrt hat. Egwene überlegt ärgerlich, denn diese Beschreibung hilft ihr nicht. Schon der Gedanke daran lässt sie schaudern. Sie hatte gehofft, es sei so wie mit Tel'aran'rhiod: bei ihren Überlegungen, wie man wohl körperlich dort hin gelangen könnte, war ihr klar geworden, dass es möglich war, eine "Ähnlichkeit" zwischen einem Ort in der Wachen Welt und seiner Entsprechung in der Wirklichen Welt zu schaffen. Allerdings kann das nicht auf das Schnelle Reisen zutreffen. Egwene versucht herauszufinden, ob es wirklich nicht anders funktioniert, doch Rand erwidert, dass das auf ihn nicht zutrifft. Egewene gibt auf und spricht ihn noch einmal auf die Meerleute an. Sie sagt, es müsse wichtig sein, wenn sie von so weit her kommen, um ihn zu treffen. Rand sagt, sie würde die Themen sehr schnell wechseln und fragt, ob sie bleiben will, bis die Aes Sedai zurückkommen. Egwene wird klar, dass er auch sie loswerden will und sie geht. An der Tür hört sie noch, wie er wieder mit jemandem spricht und fragt sich schaudernd, ob er wohl wirklich wahnsinnig wird. Sie weiß, dass sie das nicht ändern könnte. Vor der Tür wird ihr klar, dass sie die Diener beobachtet, als könnten sie Spione der Aes Sedai sein, also nickt sie Somara zu und geht so ruhig wie möglich zum nächsten Dienstbotenausgang. Nesune Bihara Die Aes Sedai sprechen auf dem Weg zurück zu Lady Arilyns Palast nur wenig. Nesune empfindet Rand als ein interessantes Studienobjekt. Zu ihren Füßen stehen zwei Kisten, in denen sie Pflanzen, Insekten und Tierknochen sammelt, um verschiedene Arten aufzuzeichnen, die bisher noch niemand gefunden hat. Es begeistert sie, dass sie seit ihrem Aufbruch aus Tar Valon schon fünfzig verschiedene Arten entdeckt hat. Coiren sagt Galina, sie hätte nicht gewusst, dass die Rote mit Alviarin befreundet sei. Galina erklärt, sie müssten nicht befreundet sein, um zu wissen, dass es der Behüterin der Chronik bei ihrem Aufbruch gut ging. Galina fragt nervös, ob die anderen beiden Schwestern wirklich glauben, dass Rand wusste, dass sie die Macht gelenkt haben. Sie hofft, dass er es nur vermutet hat. Nesune ist klar, dass die Rote das Thema wechseln will, und fragt sich, warum sie nicht über Alviarin sprechen möchte. Sie beschließt, diese Frage später genauer zu erörtern. Coiren sagt, sie müssten davon ausgehen, dass Rand es spüren kann, wenn eine Frau Saidar benutzt. Galina erwidert, dass das verhängnisvoll sein kann. Aber sie will es nicht glauben und erklärt, jeder männliche Machtlenker müsste einfach davon ausgehen, dass sie es tun. Nesune ärgert sich über Galinas uneinsichtiges Verhalten und über die ganze Reise. Sie wurde nicht gebeten - auch wenn sie dann zugesagt hätte - sondern die Anführerin ihrer Ajah, Jesse Bilal, hatte es einfach bestimmt. * Jesse Bilal: Vorsitzende des Rats der Braunen Ajah. Es ärgert sie auch, dass ihre Begleiterinnen nichts außer Rand wahrgenommen zu haben scheinen. Also fragt sie, ob die beiden eine Ahnung hätten, wer die anwesende Aes Sedai gewesen sein könnte. Sie hat es vermutet, aber dennoch enttäuscht es sie, dass Galina und Coiren das gar nicht bemerkt haben. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht wüsste, wie die Frau verborgen wurde, von der sie annimmt, dass sie vielleicht auch nur eine der Weisen Frauen der Aiel war - die Erwähnung, sie könnte eine Aes Sedai sein, hat sie nur um der Wirkung willen gemacht - will aber herausfinden, wie das gemacht wurde. Sie ist sicher, dass es Rand war. Galina erklärt, es sei die Bestätigung, dass Moiraine lebt. Sie will Beldeine darauf ansetzen, sie zu finden und gefangen genehmen, um sie von Rand fern zu halten und nach Tar Valon zu bringen. Ihrer Meinung nach würde er das gar nicht bemerken, wenn sie ihm nur genug Gold vorzeigen. Coiren ist anderer Meinung. Sie hält es nicht für den Beweis von Moiraines Anwesenheit, doch sie will ebenfalls herausfinden, wer es ist, wobei sie es allerdings sorgfältiger planen will. Sie glaubt, seine Bitte um mehr Zeit sei nur ein Vorwand. Nesune seufzt leise. Sie weiß, dass die anderen beiden Recht haben, wenn sie annehmen, dass sie genug Zeit haben. Sie hält Coirens Art, nur das offensichtliche zu nennen, für ihren einzigen wirklichen Fehler. Doch sie hat vor, Rand einen Brief zu schicken, der ihr Meisterstück sein soll. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Gawyn Trakand *Surandha *Estair *Mera *Baerin *Maric *Somara *Rand al'Thor *Coiren Saeldain *Nesune Bihara *Galina Casban Erwähnt * Coiren Saeldain * Amys * Sorilea * Aeron * Arilyn Dhulaine * Nesune Bihara * Elayne Trakand * Nynaeve al'Meara * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Alviarin Freidhen * Bair * Melaine * Moghedien * Semirhage * Pedron Niall * Erian Boroleos * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Harine din Togara Zwei Winde * Moiraine Damodred * Jesse Bilal * Beldeine Nyram Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Traumgängerin *Jünglinge *Erster Prinz des Schwertes *Aiel **''Gai'shain'' **Lehrling der Weisen Frauen **''Siswai'aman'' **Töchter des Speers *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aes Sedai **Gesandtschaft der Weißen Burg Erwähnt * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Algai'd'siswai * Clanhäuptling * Dachherrin * Hochlords von Tear * Atha'an Miere ** Herrin der Wogen * Augen-und-Ohren Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Aiel-Lager zwei Meilen vor Cairhien (Hauptstadt) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ***Der Große Mann ***Sonnenpalast Erwähnt * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Tel'aran'rhiod * Salidar * Gischt (Atha'an Miere) * Stein von Tear Sonstige Aiel Verwandtschaftsgrade * Schwesterfrau * Erst-Schwester Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Sonnenpalast